Tori
Tori (トリ, Tori) is a character introduced in Karakuri Play. She is a recurring supporting character and occasionally acts as a recurring antagonist in some modules. She is introduced as Toraiku's "yandere" admirer and self-professed girlfriend, to Toraiku's detriment. Attracted by Toraiku's laid-back and cool personality, she follows him wherever he goes. Appearance After handing over the leadership to Mimi, she begins to wear an average uniform consisting of a teal skirt that is slightly tight, and a top revealing her midriff. Along with her usual uniform, she now wears an olive blazer with the Swirlspin logo on it. However, after reclaiming her position as the president of the Student Council, she returns to her initial outfit. Tori's outfit in White Day Replay and Meromero Horror is a "yandere" version of her original outfit, a schoolgirl uniform consisting of a teal skirt that is slightly shorter than usual and a fuku ripped near the abdomen, exposing her midriff, which then becomes stained in blood. Personality Tori is extremely peculiar, violent, and single-minded, and is very willing to stalk Toraiku, and attack anyone she sees as a threat to her relationship, all while retaining a sweet, cutesy, and innocent facade that masks her psychotic nature. This is also reflected in her tone and how she presents herself, usually speaking in a sweet and singsong tone. She will not hold back when attacking and will hit her opponent with full-on force, usually in an attempt to kill them. She is infatuated with Toraiku to the point of insanity, which turns to be an very obvious warning that Tori is a lovestruck, psychotic girl who is ''very in over her head, and will kill anyone she sees as a potential obstacle to her beloved's love and affection. She is also very persistent and determined, never taking "no" for an answer. She is also shown to be very inconsiderate of other people's lives, causing force and destruction to force her target of affection to love her. History Tori was introduced for the first time in Karakuri Play when Toraiku and Erina had to visit the eastern part of Torune for their journalism project. As Tori lives in this area, she attends Torune East University and is the president of the student council. It is has been shown that Tori is already aware about Toraiku's existence by the time she does appear in Karakuri Play. In fact, it's revealed she used to live next door to Toraiku before the events of the visual novel. It is explained that Tori constantly stalks Toraiku on social media and apparently sneaks onto campus, as she has tons of pictures and shrines in her dormitory of her "true love". She even posts private videos and photos of him in her online shrine, which is unnervingly creepy in itself. She plays a more antagonistic role in White Day Replay, a module that can be unlocked after. Powers and abilities Tori has superhuman strength, wielding her heavy Fura Fura Hammer with very little effort and can swing it around with enough force to level a skyscraper, create tornadoes, and send her enemies rocketing through the air at insane speeds. Tori, while not as fast compared to characters like Toraiku, Accelerator, Lala, 'etc', is also capable of running at high speeds and she can at least slightly keep up with him, which she often uses to her advantage to chase Toraiku whenever he tries to run away. It is also shown through her love of tarot cards that Tori is capable of psychic abilities, as she is able to use ESP to find where Toraiku is in the world. Relationships Toraiku Tori is obsessed with Toraiku. She is believes that being with him together is her destiny and is infatuated with him. She self-identifies as Toraiku's 'girlfriend", though, Toraiku tends to be little more than slightly annoyed by her actions. Toraiku's neglect of her doesn't seem to deter her at all, but all it really does is make her even more determined and aggressive to win his heart. She even goes so far as to force Toraiku to date her. In Karakuri Play, Tori mostly spends her time trying to find Toraiku, as she obliviously antagonizes him. She teams up with Accelerator to find him, though she ended up attacking him when she realized he was going to kill Toraiku, revealing that she is very defensive of him and is willing to put her own life in danger to protect someone she cares about. She plays a more villainous role in certain Karakuri modules, but she is canonically considered one of Toraiku's closest friends. Erina Though not showing outright hostility to Erina, Tori is shown to be slightly jealous of her, due to Erina being in a position that Tori envies deeply. She is shown to be friends with Erina, but this changes depending on the module, sometimes ending up as enemies! 'Other game appearances' ''The Last Story In ''The Last Story, Melania is an unlockable assist character. In gameplay, she attacks enemies with her Shadow Strike technique. Trivia * In the Karakuri Play script, she is described as: TORI, Toraiku's admirer and self-proclaimed girlfriend, sweet, but defensive. * Tori's overall appearance is based off of her cameo appearance in Gale Racer and the updated appearance she received based on her concept artwork in Karakuri Play. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Transgender